24fandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gunman6/Unnamed contacts
This is a list of unnamed contacts with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 Homeless woman After having received a phone call from Kim Bauer, Teri Bauer and Kevin Carroll (posing as Alan York) rushed to Platt's Auto Body to find Kim and Janet. A homeless woman told them that a young girl was taken away in an ambulance to St. Mark's and that she didn't look good. : The woman was played by Kathy Byron in "3:00am-4:00am." Day 2 OC operator Jack Bauer, undercover as Jack Roush, attempted to get through to President David Palmer to warn him concerning a bombing of CTU since he could not be heard by CTU Los Angeles. The operator working at the Northwest Regional Operations Complex put Jack through to Lynne Kresge, who spoke for Palmer as he was unavailable at the time. : The OC operator was played by Addie Daddio in "10:00am-11:00am." : Addie Daddio also played Rose Mossman during "Day 5: 11:00pm-12:00am." Day 3 Salazar pilot to Mexico]] Gael Ortega and Jack Bauer coordinated with the pilot of Ramon Salazar's private jet to rescue Ramon from American authorities. Jack told him he was at the 2700 block of Figueroa, and the pilot told him that Santa Margarita Airstrip was the closest landing point. The pilot was aware of the danger of his mission. He succeeded in landing in Mexico. Among the Salazar supporters he transported with Ramon were Tomas and Pedro. : This pilot was played by Oscar Nunez in "6:00pm-7:00pm." Amador's operative While Michael Amador was talking over the phone to Nina Myers, who was being coerced by Jack Bauer and Ramon Salazar, this man sat in one of the trucks and worked on his laptop, making sure the funds from the Cordilla Virus transaction had been transferred by Nina into Amador's account. Amador asked the henchman if the funds had been transferred and the henchman replied that they had. Once the transaction was finished, Amador and his bodyguard left the operative and the rest of Amador's henchmen while they both went to complete the deal. : Amador's operative appeared in "11:00pm-12:00am." Day 4 IDS systems employee This man was mistaken at first as actually being Habib Marwan by both Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning as they arrived on the 30th floor of the IDS Data Systems building to apprehend Marwan. Jack realized though while in progress that this Middle Eastern man actually had a random game of chess displayed on his computer, not any override device like previously suspected so he called off Manning as the latter was getting ready to arrest the man. : This man appeared in "Day 4: 5:00pm-6:00pm." EMP technician Three executives of the McLennen-Forster defense company (Gene McLennen, Dave Conlon, and John Reiss) decided to activate their Electromagnetic pulse bomb in an attempt to cover up evidence to protect themselves from government prosecution. Reiss ordered the research technician in the EMP room to turn on the device. When the technician replied with surprise that a test was not scheduled at that time, Reiss overrode his concerns and told the man to open the safety chamber as well. Jack Bauer was unable to revert this process, and part of Los Angeles was subjected to a blackout of electronics. : The technician appeared in "6:00pm-7:00pm." Conspiracy Susan's contact under duress]] Susan Walker, who was trying to root out a dangerous conspiracy in Washington, D.C., contacted a trusted associate. The contact, an ex-Department of Defense agent, planned to help her dismantle a terrorist scheme to sell missile launch codes. When she called him, he was under duress from a blond-haired assailant and was forced to lure her into a trap. After he ended the call, the contact was then killed by a gunshot wound to the face from the assailant. : The ex-DoD contact appeared in 24: Conspiracy. Day 5 Spotter James Nathanson sent a spotter who found the corpses of Conrad Haas and his three subordinates at the oil refinery on Variel and Topanga. He reported the damage to Nathanson at about 8:09am, and mentioned that he would assemble more mercenaries to capture Jack Bauer. Instead of letting the spotter act, Nathanson instead assured him that Jack would be killed after CTU captured him. Nathanson was confident that his fellow conspirators within the government would frame Jack completely, and that he would be neutralized by them afterward. : The spotter was played by Kevin E. West in "8:00am-9:00am." Harry's daughter After both Lynn McGill and Harry Swinton chose to sacrifice themselves in order to prevent the flow of Sentox nerve gas throughout CTU, Harry talked to his daughter on the phone for the last time, telling her to listen to her mother and that everything would be all right. : Harry's daughter was voiced by Callie Thompson in "7:00pm-8:00pm." Day 6 Floor manager for his speech]] President Wayne Palmer negotiated with former terrorist leader Hamri Al-Assad for help in appealing to extremist Muslims. Hamri was scheduled to make a live speech from the Presidential Emergency Operations Center to try to generate support against Abu Fayed. The floor manager for the press release briefly spoke with Hamri, and gave him a countdown before the filming would begin. Before he could finish, a bomb planted by Reed Pollock exploded, killing Hamri and Agent Dan, injuring the President, and possibly the floor manager as well. : The floor manager was played by ''24 crew member Richard Rosser in "4:00pm-5:00pm."'' Day 7 FAA official request]] An official at the FAA was called by Sean Hillinger from the FBI headquarters in Washington, D.C.. Sean was anxious about the safety of his wife, Christina, who was scheduled to land later in the emergency queue even though the flights were threatened by terrorists. Sean told the official to move Christina's flight to the front of the queue, and when the official asked him for a certain permission code, Sean lied and claimed he was Larry Moss, a higher ranking agent. The official moved the flight to land sooner. : The FAA official was played by Phil Abrams in "11:00am-12:00pm." Starkwood ATC ]] The air traffic controller at the Starkwood headquarters in Virginia signaled the FBI/Navy helicopters that were approaching to land at the facility. The controller spoke to Larry Moss, who said he was landing with an executive search warrant. The controller said he had to go verify this with his superior, but Moss simply repeated that he sent a digital copy of the federal warrant, and that was all the permission he needed. Larry warned him that if he interfered, he would be arrested. : ''The "Starkwood Air Traffic Controller" was played by Dotan Baer in "11:00pm-12:00am." Chopper pilot This pilot was in communication with Renee Walker and informed her of the status of the convoy transporting Tony Almeida. : The "Chopper Pilot" was played by Boo Arnold in "6:00am-7:00am." Day 8 Woman This woman was acquainted with Victor Aruz and his associate, Mauricio Tellez. When Aruz found Manuel Escobar dead in his apartment, he called the woman, who tearfully told him that someone had just murdered Tellez as well. She asked for an explanation, but Victor abruptly ended the call, knowing that he would be next if he didn't act quickly. :The woman was played by Tania Verafield in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Day 9 CIA operator A CIA telephone operator received an incoming call for Steve Navarro from Jordan Reed, who had just escaped from Navarro's hitman at Camden Lock. The operator informed Navarro, who agreed to take the call. :''The CIA operator was heard in . The Handler The Handler was the person for whom U.S. Attorney Vanessa Diaz worked for. After completing her mission of assisting Tony Almeida with getting his appeal revoked and delivering him the pair of glasses containing his escape plans, Diaz went into the bathroom, where she made a phone call. After being reassured that it was a secure line, she informed The Handler that her mission had been a success but annoyance that Almeida had choked her to the extent that he had. The Handler reminded Diaz that Tony had had to make it look good, so as not to leave the prison administrator or guards with any suspicions. : The Handler was voiced by Xander Berkeley in "24: Solitary." Category:Blog posts